Integrated circuits, such as those employed in computing systems and associated processor devices, typically consume electrical power in relation to a supply voltage, operating frequency, performance level, or according to characteristics of various leakage and parasitic elements. Power consumption in computing devices, such as computers, laptops, tables, servers, smartphones, gaming machines, and the like, can have a substantial power budget allocated to main processor, graphics processor, or system-on-a-chip (SoC) elements. These processors can include more than one domain that segregates power consumption among particular portions of an integrated circuit device, such as to particular processing or graphics cores each having corresponding supply voltage requirements.